Smashing Through Walls
by Radical.2
Summary: Songfic to Walls, by All Time Low. Written for the Song Prompt Challenge. P.S. That song is totally awesome!


**Written for the Song Prompt Challenge.**

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**Song: Walls, by All Time Low.**

"Hey, Ginny!" I call, chasing after her, but she ignores me.

The usual.

_Hey there, it's good to see you again_

_It never felt right calling this just friends_

"Ginny! How are you?" I ask, walking quickly to keep up with her hurried gait.

"I'm fine," she says shortly, a flash of sympathy, but mostly irritation, in her eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry for what I did last year, forgive me?" I almost beg.

"Blaise, I'm fine."

"Yes, but are you...happy?"

She turns to look me straight in the eye, her footsteps slowing.

"I'm not sure," she says honestly.

_I'm happy if you're happy with yourself_

"Give me one more chance," I say. "It won't be like last time."

"How can I be sure?" she says quietly.

We come to a stop by the edge of the Black Lake.

"Take a chance."

"A chance!" I repeat. "Like this!"

I take off my socks and shoes, then dive headfirst into the lake.

She just stares at me for a moment, and I pop up from the water to see this.

And then she does the unspeakable.

She jumps in after me.

_Take off your shirt, your shoes_

_Those skinny jeans I bought for you_

_We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose_

She manages to retain her solemn face, even after the scream and exhilerated laugh she just let out.

"You never loved me," she tells me. "Do you now?"

"I want to so badly that it's nearly the same thing," I admit.

"You never showed me who you were. You always kept to yourself," she says.

"I know, but this will be different! I swear it!" I reply.

_I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself_

_I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else_

_Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now_

"How?"

"You can help me, we'll get through this together."

_Together we'll move on, just don't turn around_

_Let the walls break down_

"That could work," she says, more to herself than to me. "But what if it doesn't?"

"I treated you terribly," I inform her. "I thought of you as a trophy and eye candy and God knows what else...

I was a prat," I finish.

"You were," she agrees.

"I thought you held me back, and I'd run and hide when you got angry when we fought," I continue.

_I used to wear you like a ball and chain_

_I'd run and hide at the call of my name_

_It was obvious, you were too much for me_

_Oblivious, I was young and horny_

"And I'm sorry. It's just that now I can't get you out of my head," I tell her.

Her eyes widen, and a smile is starting to show on her lips.

"Really?" she sounds surprised.

"Really really," I grin at her.

She smiles back.

"Well, if we do...anti-break-up..."

I smile at her vocabulary.

"Then I'll make you a promise too."

"Okay," I say easily.

"I'll stop telling my everyone about how evil you are."

"You did that?"

"Er...yeah."

She blushes, looking at the ground, no, the water.

_In retrospect I wouldn't do it again_

_Stop talking shit to every one of your friends_

_I'm not the same boy you knew back then_

"Okay," I say, and she sighs in relief.

I'm a bit scared that she'll take her revenge now, like she did back then...

She's so beautiful, I think.

_I can't breathe, my body's shaking_

_You got a way with the way you take me_

_'Cause you break me down _

_You know you break me down_

It's so obvious what will happen next that I can't believe I didn't see this coming.

I'm no Trelawny, but still...

Ginny splashes me, so I splash her back.

We go on like that for hours, I think, until Snape finds us and gives us detention.

But at least I'm getting detention with her.

More time so that I can fall in love with her every time I see her.

More time to gaze upon her beauty.

More time to marvel at how she took me back.

I am so lucky.

_I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself_

_I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else_

_Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now_

_Together we'll move on, just don't turn around_

_'Cause you break me down_

_Let these walls break down..._


End file.
